The Rise of the Moon Queen
by Zelda Serenity
Summary: The Scouts and Darien feel trapped in their Destiny and feel that before the rise of Crystal Tokyo they will go out and live their lives. Too bad Destiny has already been changed by a meddling goddess.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The world was defiantly off kilter. Serena walked down the streets of Tokyo worried and confused. She had some how managed to change the time line and she had a sinking feeling it may not be for the better. Her small hands went down to her stomach.

"Pregnant." She thought to herself. "How could think happen? Rini should not be born yet. This is a disaster." A tear came down her face as she thought about what Darien would say.

Lately he and the other scouts have been very standoffish. Mostly they were all busy as was she attending collage, studying political science. But, this was different. She didn't know what any of them were thinking anymore. Not even Darien who seemed to throw himself even more in to his studies. And not just medical studies but now he was taking on business, accounting, political science and anything else he could manage. It was becoming ridiculous. When Serena would try to talk to him about it he just said that there would be plenty of time for them to be together in the future and that he loved her.

She sighed. In three years she would be queen of Crystal Tokyo and she always tried to keep an open mind about it. 'It must be hard on them to know their future. The Scouts always risking their lives to save mine' Serena thought to herself. They had all fought so hard for it but now, somehow, Serena tipped the scales of fate. She would have to tell them all some how. Maybe Crystal Tokyo would still exist if they all worked hard together.

It was lunchtime and Serena was glad that two blocks away from the doctor's office was the Crown Arcade. The door slid open and she proceeded to the counter. Lizzy, Andrew's sister, greeted her with a large smile. Serena missed Andrew's smiling face but somehow Darien had managed to convince Andrew in to taking a business course with him. So now Lizzy ran the Crown.

"Serena!" Lizzy gave her a big smile.

"Hi Lizzy." Serena sat at the counter.

"The regular?"

Serena was about to nod her head yes when she thought about the baby growing inside of her.

"Actually, I am trying to eat healthy. Can I get a water and grilled chicken sandwich?"

"Serena! I'm so proud of you. Sure, I will ring that up." Lizzy hustled in to the kitchen leaving Serena alone.

Serena pulled the morning paper from the seat next to her. Some one must have left it. She opened it up but did not read anything inside. She began to think about the odd dreams she has been having for the last month. Two women, one she was sure was her mother from the Moon with her lavender silver hair and soft expression. The other she was not so sure of. The woman was incredibly beautiful looking just like her mother but her hair was more while silver with a blue tint, her hair was up in the royal hairstyle like her mothers.

The women were standing in front of the prayer column on the moon and it looked like they were arguing. They did it so gracefully though Serena at first thought they were just having a normal discussion but sometimes she could make out what they were saying. Last night's dream had been the most vivid…

"_Earth? My dear Serenity, have you thought about this?"_

"_It is not for me to think about. It is destiny and I can not change it and you should not meddle." Her mother answered. _

"_This is not Destiny my dear, this is cruel and I am not meddling. I am a goddess and we live on the moon. Not on Earth. Don't tell me you saved her so that she could rule that planet. She should rule the Universe not just one lousy planet. She is stronger than all of us."_

"_I understand, but the future has been written."_

"_No my dear, it hasn't. The future can always change."_

"_No, it can not."_

"_Serenity, things are already in motion without my doing. I can just make it easier for her…"_

"_It will never be easy."_

Lizzy placed the food in front of Serena and gave her a soft smile.

"Are you okay, Serena?" She asked.

"I will be fine, Lizzy. Everything will work out fine. It always does."

Serena began to eat her lunch when her communicator went off in her purse. Raye's face appeared on the screen.

"Is there an attack?" Serena asked. There hadn't been an attack since Galexia.

"No." Raye's voice was very calm. "Serena, can you meet us for a scout meeting tonight at the temple?"

Serena's eyebrows rose. _Why would they need to have a meeting_? "Um, sure. What time?"

Raye looked sad. "Seven."

"Oh. Okay. I'll see you then." The communicator went dead.

________________________________________________________________________

Serena nervously walked up the stairs to the temple. Why would they call a scout meeting with out talking to her first? Maybe she could tell them about the baby tonight? She would never want to hide anything from her friends or her fiancé.

Serena entered the room and was greeted by small smiles from her friends. They looked nervous. Darien was even there and he refused to meet her eye. All of a sudden she was scared.

She sat down across from Darien on the temple floor. He looked handsome as ever. She barley saw him but when she did he was usually very affectionate, or at least tried to be. Usually they would be interrupted by him saying that he had to study and they had all the time in the world after they became Queen and King. She understood though. He was busy.

"Well, now that everyone is here I think we can go ahead and begin." Raye spoke up. "Serena, I hope this does not come out all wrong but we all have something to tell you. We have all discussed this and we think it is best if you knew."

"Knew what?" she whispered.

"Well, Crystal Tokyo will be here in only three years. We want to accomplish so much more for ourselves before we are to help you rule the city. We may not ever get to take these chances ever again if we don't do it now." Raye said not keeping eye contact with Serena but looking at the others as if for moral support.

"Lita has been accepted at the Cordon Blue in France and she will be leaving at the end of the week. Ami will be going to Germany to study to become a doctor. Mina is going back to England to work as a model for Ford. I will be traveling though China and India to study at different Hindu temples. I hope that you will give us your blessings."

Serena didn't know what to say. "Why didn't you tell me? I mean, of course I give you my blessing I just wish I could have been there to support you."

"Serena, we didn't want to hurt your feelings. We are all your best friends and we love you its just that sometimes we feel trapped in our destiny." Ami said softly.

"When will you be back?" Serena said softly looking in to her hands that were on her stomach. She knew more than anyone what it was like being trapped in destiny.

"We will all be gone for two years. We will be back so we can make preparations a year before the birth of the future city." Raye stated.

"We all?"

"Yes." Darien spoke up from across from her. "Serena, I love you more than anything, but I just can't let this feeling go that I missed out by not going to study in America. The re-accepted me at Harvard. I hope I have your blessing in going."

Everyone made plans. This must have taken months for all of them to get accepted in to schools and to make plans to live in other places and countries. They all discussed this with out her. They all did this without even talking to her and allowing her to be happy for them. She held them all back.

"Were you scared to tell me?"

Mina spoke up. "No, we were more scared that we would change our minds if we told you."

"I am glad that you all told me. I wish you all the very best." Serena stood up and looked at them with the same face that Princess Serenity would have made.

"I never wanted you to feel as if I would have ever held you back from your dreams. The future is my burden. I am sorry it has become yours. Please, my friends go and be happy. I am sorry that you did not feel as if you could trust me. I am sorry if I gave you that impression. The truth is that fate has turned and as much as you thought our future was set in stone, you were all wrong. The future is something that we build together. Our future may not have been a happy one if we proceeded down this path, but it has changed. Please, be happy my friends."

Serena turned and left the room. She would not cry. She would not get mad. She made her way toward the steps when she heard them call her name. A bright white light lit up the temple courtyard. The women from her dreams floated before her. Her sliver blue hair streamed behind her floating figure. A white dress clung to her body like a second skin.

"My dearest child. Come with me." Her velvet smooth voice rang in Serena's ears. Serena lifted her hand and took the floating goddess's and they disappeared.

The scouts and Darien sat stunned by what just happened.

"_The future has changed_." Rang in all of their ears.

How has it changed? What did she know that they didn't?

"Serena!" Darien yelled standing up quickly and running after her.

How could they have been so dumb as to hide their true feelings from their Princess? She would have understood. "_A future is something that we build together."_

The scouts looked at one another in silence. They all thought the same thing. Serena would have understood their dreams and she would have supported them. They didn't tell her because they thought they would have let her down. And they did by keeping it a secret from her and avoiding her. How can you build a future on lies?

"SHE'S GONE!" Darien came back in breathless.

"What?" The cried in unison.

"Girl's please don't worry." A voice that sounded like Luna's filled the room.

They all turned their heads to the voice. A holographic version of Luna walked toward them.

"Luna?"

"Serenity has given me a message for you." Luna's voice stopped and Serena's voice, smooth and melodic continued in her place like a recording, " Please, my friends, go and fulfill your dreams. Build your futures and live. The future that we all knew will not be, but do not be disturbed by this. Destiny was not changed, but altered. My Prince and Princess's learn and live well. For one day you will rule." The voice shut off and the holographic Luna bowed and then disappeared.

The drive to Serena's house took forever. They all piled up in Chad's van and raced across town to the Tsukino residence. When they finally got to the house everyone ran out of the car and to the door. Darien made it to the door first and rang the bell. No answer. They all stood outside the door impatiently. After five minuets, Lita tried the door handle and it swung open with ease. The house was empty. A letter was on the ground, un-addressed.

Darien opened it in haste.

_Please, everyone, go on with your lives. I told you once the future is my burden. Please go and learn and live. I will see you all again one day so please enjoy living knowing that the future is what you make it. One warning though, duty is what binds us and duty will call again one day. Please enjoy your lives so that when Destiny calls you back you are ready. _

_Serenity._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Four Years Later

The Emperor of Japan sat in a private conference with the leaders of the world. The tensions were high but these men and woman had taken to their destiny. They sat in the large auditorium awaiting the word that their ancestors had been waiting for over a thousand years. Each leader carried a small book. All of the books were worn but still in good shape. After the door were closed and locked the Emperor finally spoke.

"Good Morning Everyone, (Translators sat to the side of him.) We have been waiting for this day for a very long time. The books we hold in our hands tell of the power and prestige of our solar system. The Moon Queen has finally finished establishing the Moon. Most of those lives lost in the war with Beryl have been re-incarnated and the Moon has begun to thrive. She will come here in a week's time for a meeting with the world. My friends of other counties, we have warred for to long awaiting the arrival of our future king and she had given names to all of those who will rule the dead planets. We shall stand together once again as the planet Earth. Our Kings name may or may not surprise you. It is none other than CEO of Shields Incorporated, Darien Shields. I also have the names of the Queens of the Planets. Please help me gather these individuals so that they may greet the Great Imperial Moon Queen, Serenity.

The crowd was in an uproar of happiness. For centuries they had waited for their Prince, their new King. Each one of them was carefully selected to hold the truth of the great solar system.

Serenity ran around the garden, two small figures chasing her. She wore a navy blue sundress with white lace adoring it her silver hair blowing in the breeze. A little boy with hair black as night and eyes blue as midnight chased the Queen. She picked him up swung him around as he laughed. A small girl with pink silver hair and silver eyes fell on the ground laughing as her mother set down the boy and began to tickle her.

Luna and Artimus smiled at the laughter that bubbled in to the open windows of the Moon Palace's library. Four long years of work had finally paid off. A much older Sammy Tsukino came in to the room and bowed. He wore an all white Moon Solider uniform adorned with medals. He was almost fully in charge of the Moon's Army and much adorned by the people.

"Good afternoon, Luna, Artimus. I must discuss matters at hand before we descend to Earth in a few days."

The pair nodded both in their human forms.

"I do not fear for Serenity's safety, but I do not think that she should bring the children. I think we can better protect them here on the Moon."

"Sammy, I know that you are scared about Darien finding out about the children but Serenity will never feel safe leaving them here. She feels that something is coming. Something dark and she won't leave them."

Sammy didn't fully understand his sister Serena's powers. He knew she was Sailor Moon but what he didn't understand was the power of the crystal she held at all times. He remembered the day they all woke up here in the palace and Serena told them about her past life. His mother and father were reborn Lunarian, which is the only reason that they could give birth to Serena. They all felt at home immediately and his mother would never have left Serena's side after she told them she was pregnant. The real surprise wasn't that the baby's father was the Prince of Earth; it was that she had twins. A boy and a girl, two heirs for two planets.

Endymion and Rini were the light of the castle and at the same time they were two small terrors that could easily turn the palace in to pure chaos. It was very hard the first two years on the moon. After the twins were older and easier to manage that's when the building boom occurred on the Moon. The re-incarnated people came back and with the help of the crystal the Moon was as glorious as ever.

Serenity walked in to the library with the two tots following behind her. Their nurse, Chloe, followed behind them.

"Sammy, how are we looking for our trip to Earth?" She asked the moment she saw him.

"Uncle Sammy!" The two children squealed and ran toward the Solider. He picked the two kids up with ease, Rini, being sweet as ever giving him a kiss on the cheek. Endymion on the other hand smacked him in the head.

"Ow, thanks pal." He said with a goofy smile making both kids laugh.

"Ready for your trip with Mommy?" He asked them.

"Oh yes. Mommy said she would get me pwetty roses." Rini said with a blush.

"Roses, yuck." Endymion said to his sister. She stuck her tongue out at him. Serenity and Luna laughed at this. Little did he know that his father used roses as a fierce weapon.

"Come on kids. Enough. Let's go get dressed for dinner with Nurse Chloe." Serenity's smooth calm voice floated though the room. Chloe grabbed both four year olds and led them out of the room. Serena sunk in to the couch exhausted.

"Serena, you shouldn't bring them." Sammy lectured as soon as they left.

"Sammy, not again. They are my children and I would never forgive myself if something happened to them while I was on Earth. Now, this is going to be hard enough but I need them for moral support. Okay?"

He sat next to his beautiful sister and queen and gave her a hug. "Okay."

Darien, Mina, Lita, Raye, and Ami all sat in the conference room. The Emperor had just left. All were too stunned to talk, each just looking down at the small book in their hands they that had just gone though with the Emperor. It was amazing to see their history so accurately recorded an in the hands of an Earthling no less. But, who wrote this book of the history of the solar system?

In one days time they would be introduced as the Queens and King of the planets that they had represented for the last eleven years. It was the truth yes, but were they ready? This was Serena's job to rule. Not theirs. Where was she anyway? The Emperor refused to tell them who had given them the information as to their linage, but he just smiled and said a goddess.

One person came to mind, but it was too good to be true. Serena.

Their Serena had been missing for four years now. The Moon was mentioned many times in the small book that they held. Where was Serena? It was always a sore subject that usually involved Darien getting violently angry or drunk. He has lost his princess out of selfishness, they all had. If they would have just told her…

The five of them had done as she asked after she disappeared four years ago. Each was still close and all had amounted to so much. But now they were to be held responsible as Kings and Queens? This was not their fate, it was Serena's.

"_The future has changed_." A voice mocked in their heads. How did she know?

"I hate to bring this up everyone, but where is Serena?" Lita asked.

Darien looked downward.

"We are all here. King of Earth, Princess of Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and me, Venus. None of us will be able to hold atmospheres on our planets with out the silver crystal."

"This is true." Ami stated. "Let's just go to the meeting tomorrow and let's see what happens."

The five stood up and left the conference room weary of the events that were unfolding.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look Twees!" Endymion cried. "I'm going to climb a big twee and make it to the top!"

"Me too! Me too!" Rini cried.

"Girls can't do it." Endymion poked his sister.

"Yes, huh!"

"Serenity. Endymion. Please calm down. Neither of you will be climbing any trees while we are on Earth."

"Aw man!" Endymion pouted in his seat as the pulled in to the Emperor's Palace. Serena secretly wished they could stay at her parent's old house. If life could be like old times. As abnormal as Serena thought her life growing up was, it would only be more difficult for her children. Soon she would have to tell Darien of their children. She tried to prepare for the separation that could occur if he demanded that they spent time on Earth. What if he didn't even want them?

What she did know was that she would not tell Darien of the children until they became ten years old. Serenity hoped that all of the planets would be in order by that time .If Darien did not marry and produce another heir, then Endymion would be at a prime age to move to Earth and train to be king. She wanted to keep him for at least ten years before someone tried to take him away from her. After ten years, then and only then would she notify the world of her blessings.

She watched the two poke and laugh with one another. As much as they fought they loved each other more than anything. Endymion was always there to protect Serenity. Soon she would choose protectors for both children, none of which would come from her Scouts or Darien's generals. This bothered the queen greatly.

At least Rini's children hopefully will be able to have the protectors of the planets if the scouts even forgave her for leaving.

She sighed. _'Too much. Too much to worry about. Too much to dwell on. Get though the week. You will have hundreds of years. You are the great Moon Queen Serenity. Get the galaxy in order and protect it.'_ A smooth voice in her head told her.

Yes. Just get though the week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the Reviews! Please keep them coming they make writing so much easier. If you are a fan of "Show me with your Heart" I have finished it but I don't like the way I wrote it. It does not flow with the rest of the story so give me time to update it.**

Chapter 3

Men and women from all countries filled the large auditorium. Each carried the worn books that had been passed down from destined leader to destined leader. Not all rulers from counties received the great book. For example Napoleon, Stalin, Mussolini, and Hitler had never been granted the honor of knowing such secrets existed in the universe. If they had they would have sought out each baby boy and girl trying to harness the power that they wielded.

Yet, this group of people who entered the auditorium thought alike. They had all been reborn though out time to take on this great honor of bestowing the crowns of the Galaxy on the rightful owner's heads. Japan's Emperor was more than proud that the entire heir's had been reborn in the great country of Japan.

The door's were shut and guarded as the last of the people entered the room. People took their seats whispering quietly to one another. Anticipation filled the room. It clung to everyone clothes and was inhaled with every breath. They had waited almost millennia to see the Silver Millennium be reborn. The auditorium was beautiful, decorated in dark wood and leather. Flags from every country lined the walls. In the front on the floor were two tables lined up facing the audience. Each table had six chairs.

Over head of the tables was the flags of all of the planets. The flag of Earth and the Moon hung in the center. The Emperor walked in slowly. Slowing trailing behind him was a tall dark haired man as everyone knew as CEO Darien Shields. Behind him followed four breathtakingly beautiful women. The crowed was amazing at history revealing itself right in front of their eyes. These five people were the rightful heirs to the Earth, Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter.

The scouts and Darien followed in behind the Emperor. They were extremely surprised to walk in to an auditorium of over a hundred people. It was nerve-racking to say the least. They took their seats. The Emperor stood standing leaving an empty seat at the first table. He went to the podium that was right in between the two tables. The other still empty, the scouts wondered why the other table was there in the first place.

"Everyone, I want to thank you yet again for joining us on this momentous day. Today is the day that the Planet's will thrive causing universal trade in our own galaxy. The technology and natural resources can be traded between each planet. We can live in harmony as we did over a thousand years ago but this time we can join as the rulers of the planets have protected us over eleven years. I present to you our Kings and Queens." He pointed to the five as the crowd erupted in to applause. The Emperor continued.

"Settle down, please. As we know the specifications as given by the Queen is that these leaders must choose their thrones. If they decide not to take the throne then the next heir will be found and presented the choice to rule his or her planet. "

"What Queen?" Lita hissed to Ray.

"We get a choice?" Mina hissed to Amy.

Darien over heard the questions and thought the same thing. In the past they had dealt with many queens. Beryl, Nethalenia, and princess fireball just to name a few. This is just getting ridiculous and old.

He abruptly stood up. And the emperor and five girls started at him in shock.

"Excuse me. Let me introduce myself. I am Darien Shields. Reincarnated Prince Endymion on Earth. Now, I and my friends have been dragged here, out of our lives. Now, I have read the same book that all of you carry around, but it seems to me that everyone here knows something that we don't. What Queen has given you specifications? And who is to say that we have a choice in taking over our thrones?" Darien Shields was beyond pissed. Who was dictating his life that he strived so hard for? He had given up enough and had finally got his life in order.

"Why, the Moon Queen." The Emperor replied quite shocked that the Prince didn't know the answer.

"WHAT MOON QUEEN!" He said outraged. The scouts looked furious as well but the audience looked stunned that they didn't know.

"Why that would be me. Imperial Queen Serenity of the Moon, as given to me from my mother the last queen of the Moon." A melodic voice floated in to the auditorium.

The Scouts and Darien turned their heads to see their long lost friend looking more beautiful than ever strolling in to the room with her head held high. Silver hair in two buns kissed the floor as she walked gracefully. A white dress clung to her curvy body with angel wings adorning her back. Behind her was a tall young man wearing a white military suit. He seemed to have a smirk adorning his lips, as did Sailor Uranus who followed behind with Neptune, Saturn and Pluto.

The Scouts and Darien stood in shock. The rest of the audience did not seem phased by the arrival of their old friend; they bowed in reverence to the Queen and her entourage. Imperial Queen Serenity of the Moon smiled to the people and raised her hand as to ease them from their bowing state. The Emperor bowed to her and moved away from the podium so that the Queen could speak. The entourage that followed Serena in did not sit in the chairs at the table reserved for them, they just stood very protectively.

"Good Morning delegates of Earth. It is a pleasure to see you all again and I do understand that this is a momentous occasion, but the full celebration cannot begin yet. I will keep this short because there is still a lot of planning to be done. First off, I would like to tell you all of the decisions made by the outer Planet's monarchy. Amara of Uranus and Michelle of Neptune have decided to stay on as my guards for five years. After the five years they will take over as rulers of their respected plants. In addition to being my gurads will help in establishing the inner Planet's renewal. Trista, of Pluto, will not rebuild Pluto. I do not feel, for the time being, that we should seek out her most current descendant to rule. It will be re-voted on in ten years time. Hotaru of Saturn will take the throne of Saturn in three years time. Until then she will aid to whatever planet in the inner solar system needs assistance."

"As for the inner solar system." Serena turned to her friends and gave a warm smile. "The day has come to fulfill their destiny, as I have done." She turned away from their shocked states, "They will have a choice in this matter, though. We only feel it fair. Amy of Mercury, Lita of Jupiter, Mina of Venus, Ray of Mars and Darien of Earth," each turned their head to her as she spoke their name, looking each in the eye. " You will have three days to think over your decision. We will all meet daily to discuss the matters and any questions you will have in the mean time. After the three days we will meet back here for you to give your decision to the delegates of Earth. If you do choose to rule your respected planet, my advisor Luna, will give you back your memories of how each planet was ruled before Beryl's destruction. With that information it is easily assumed that you will have your own rules but follow those of the Treaty of Peace that will be signed after your coronation… if you so choose. I am very excited to see all of you again, but my time is limited. Thank you."

"Queen Serenity, Queen Serenity." The crowed began to yell trying to ask questions. Sammy quickly steeped to the podium.

"The Queen will not be answering questions at this time, thank you." Sammy quickly guided his sister and her guards out the door leaving the Senshi and the Earth Prince in shock.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mommy!" yelled two miscevious children running toward her. Small arms and hands went around her white dress staining it with peanut butter and jelly. Serena just laughed though picking up Rini and grabbing Endymion's sticky hand.

"Mommy? Where you be all day? Grandma and Pops took us to see the park. It was pwetty!" Rini said right trying to get her attention.

"It's 'Where have you been all day?'" She corrected

Serena was trying very hard to pay attention to her children. She tried to think of her friends faces as they looked at her in disbelief. She tried not to think of her loves face and the reaction that he gave when he set eyes upon her. She saw that same face every day in the faces of her children, but she didn't expect it to be this hard. She just wanted to run back to the Moon and hide.

"and then I went to go up the twee and then I saw a bird and then I saw a lake and then I saw…" Endymion rambled from her side.

"Mommy! Mommy?" Rini patted her mother's face with the palm of her hand.

Serena came out of the blurr of memories she was having to look at two very serious Silver eyes. Rini was a very perceptive child. Unlike her brother, who mostly acted out of brashness, she was more calm and serene. Even only being four it was sometimes like she was a much older wiser and as if she always knew what was on her mother's mind. On top of that she preferred to talk to her mother more telepathically than Endymion, who usually kept his feelings bottled up.

"Mommy, No worry. I love you." Rini rested her face in the crook of Serena's neck and began to hum.

"I love you too, Princess. Now, tell me all about your day."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In a small conference room in the Palace waited many a princess and one prince. Each looked stressed and refrained from talking. The questions they wanted to ask had no answers until she arrived and those with the answer have refused to talk. Pluto looked the most perplexed. She was not upset with the goddesses' choice to intervene but disappointed that she chose to do so. The chance of the future changing this much was one billion to one. The Moon goddess was a sly one though and it would not be on her watch that the Earth rule the galaxy. Pluto kept herself from making eye contact with anyone, the burning questions on the scouts minds and her once future kings was unbearable. She felt as if she had deceived them.

"Good morning, my friends." Serena stood in the door way wearing the same style gown, but different from yesterdays. The guards closed the doors and left to guard from the outside.

"Serena…" Raye was up first which surprised them all. She ran to her missed friend and hugged her.

Serena gave her best friend a tight embrace and held back tears. "I missed you too, Raye. More than you will ever know."

This gave an opening for Lita, Mina and Amy to all rush the Queen with hugs and tears. "Where have you been? What is going on?" the four surrounded her.

"Ah, that is what I am here to answer. Destiny, it is quite a silly thing, eh?" Serena smiled.

Darien did not rush the beautiful queen but sat in his seat at the head of the table with an unreadable expression on his handsome face.

"Darien? Is this how you great a friend?" She asked him with a smirk.

Darien stood and walked over to the queen. 'Friend' he thought disgusted with the word. 'They were not friends.'

He made his way to her smiling face, his eyes taking in her true beauty. How many years had he waited to see this face? 'Friend' he thought again.

"Serena…" He breathed…

Serena looked him over. How she missed him. How she loved him. Did she make the wrong decision?

'_No, Queen of the Moon. You made the right one. Believe in yourself._' The voice told her again.

"Come now. Let's all sit. I can already see the questions burning in your eyes."

Everyone took their seats around the table.

Serena giggled. "This is just like old scout meetings." She smiled wide. Her friends smiled too at the thought, even Darien gave a smirk. The happy scene was soon ended by the question.

"Where have you been, Serena?" Mina said as leader of the Scouts, as number one protector to the princess.

"I would have thought that quite obvious, Mina, but I will explain what I can then we will get down to business."

Serena took her regal pose, sitting up straight, she slowly let the happiness fade from her eyes.

"Our future, as we thought it would be had every chance at happening. This future had no such chance, only one being could have made this future a reality (_'don't divulge too much Serenity' a voice inside said) _it seems that when we were fighting for the future of Crystal Tokyo that the reality of it was easier to be found. It was in our down time that we resented knowing our Destiny." Serenity sighed. She always knew it in her heart that this future could end up happening, but she would not tell them that much. She would already have to hide too much.

"I triggered the change in our futures. For that I am sorry. For that very reason is why I sent the holographic version of Luna from the future to let you know to be ready and happy."

"You did! Serena, you did not trigger the change. We did. We didn't tell you of our plans. We hid things from you and for that we are eternally sorry." Lita cried the rest nodded. Amara and Michelle snorted.

"Like you never deceived our Queen, Uranus and Neptune. Selfish." Raye spat referring to what happened when they went to Galexia's side and almost killed Serenity. This shut them up and made them bob their heads in shame.

"Enough! I will not have you all fight. This is far too important. This is what I have been working for the last four years. I hope that you all enjoyed your lives for now destiny calls to you. I tried to warn you the night I left. This is why. Each one of you has a very important decision to make. Will you or will you not take your place as the rightful ruler's of your planets?"

"Why is it we have a choice?" Amy asked.

"Because I didn't and it is only fair that you do. I know in my heart that you will all make wonderful ruler's. I can re-incarnate your people, your atmospheres, you old lives just say the word. You just have to make the choice, if you don't someone else will."

"Who are these someone else's?" Mina asked.

"Reincarnated decedents of yours. I would not be able to tell you how you knew them though, you can only have your memories if you chose to rule." Serenity said.

"Who wrote the book and why does every delegate have a copy?" Ami asked, she was intrigued with the history. Evey fact in it was verified by her computer and then some.

Serenity had to lie about the book, or just some parts, like who distributed it. Oh, that stupid book and one clever goddess, Selene. She gave them the book and changed this time line. "The book was an on going timeline of the Silver Millenium. It was one very easy way to explain to Earth why to join in the Silver Alliance. The last true copy went to Darien's mother Gaea, which was found and I am sure that the Emperor told you that it was only given to true hearted, destined Earth rulers so that the arrival of the King would go smoothly. Each book perfectly copied and passed down from generation to generation"

Darien finally spoke, "The Earth is fine the way it is. Why do they need a king?"

"Because they have awaited your return for over a thousand years. We have fought off enemies since we became scouts, and more will come. With the re-throning of the other planets only you can protect the Earth. They want and need the protection. The people of Earth are still so very sheltered when it comes to resolving issues with other planets. Darien, you have seen the evil first hand. You can protect them with the golden crystal, it is your destiny."

Raye sighed, Serena was right. Earth could not survive without protection if the rest of the scouts left to rule along with Serenity as Queens. "How does this work, if we do decide."

Serenity smiled and Luna and Artimus entered the room.

"Funny you should ask…" Artimus said with a smile.

"Artimus! Luna!" Mina and Ami yelled.

"Girls! Please settle down. This is very important business." Luna scolded like old times. "First I would give you back your memories of how each planet was ruled during the Silver Millennium. Then Queen Serenity would re-incarnate the planet one by one. Since the outers have decided not to rule till later they should be able to help re-establish the people and government. The Moon is quite small, but we have done it in four years."

Luna continued with the process of how each planet would come alive again, while Serena took in each one of her friends faces as she pretended to listen. Ami so smart so wise, Raye still the same but even more beautiful, Lita… cookies…., Mina more serious but it is needed, and Darien. Her love….

"_Mommy…" Serena went in to a daze as she began to have a telepathic conversation with Rini._

"_Yes, baby. Mommy is in a meeting."_

"_I miss you mommy, come to the park.. Endy is growing me pretty flowers…"_

"_WHAT!" Serena stood up quickly. Luna stopped her talking at looked at the Queen with wide eyes. 'the children.'_

"Um.. Excuse me, something has just come up. I will see you all tomorrow." Right before she left she noticed that Darien was glowing a pale gold. She had to stop Endy before Darien noticed someone was using his crystal. She didn't make it to the door when Sammy was already there to usher her to her children.

'Amara, Michelle stay here and make sure none of them follow me.' She mentally telecommunicated to her lead guards.

Darien stood to follow her. He knew something was not right, he could feel it. This same strange feeling he had been having for the last four years.

"Where do you think you are going, Darien?" Amara said.

"Get out of my way." The inner scouts stood behind Darien, they wanted to know why Serena got up quickly and left also.

"She is the Queen of the Moon, she has other obligations. Let's just stay here until she comes back." Trista said trying to calm them. "She will not be leaving you. I promise."

The inner scouts sat down and eventually Darien did too. It would just be too painful if she disappeared right in front of their eyes again.

Ami on the other hand had seen that same reaction, in some other time, in some other place. She was trying to keep her suspicions' to herself because they were so far fetched but last time she saw someone rise and leave that quickly she was sure it was Queen Serenity, actually it happened on many occasions when Princess Serena found herself in trouble. 'Don't be silly Amy. She is now the Moon Queen anything could have come up to make her jump like that. Maybe Sammy and Serena have telekinetic powers and he told her that a bakery on the Moon exploded or something. Yeah that's it.'

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*

**THANKS! Has anyone figured out that Serena has a little voice in her head that tells her what to do… hum?**


	4. Chapter 4

Rise Chapter 4

Sorry Minna it took so long! I have been so busy with two jobs!

"Friend!" Darien yelled throwing back the rest of his scotch and slamming the glass down on the table. "She called me her fucking friend, Kunzite!"

Kunzite's holographic body floated next to the Earth Prince. The box of stones, that held his General's Sprits, were laid out on the table of Darien's suite at the Peninsula Tokyo.

"Endymion, shouldn't you be glad that she called you a friend? After all you did make plans to move away from her again without telling her."

"So what! She went to the fucking Moon and now rules a whole universe. How long had she been planning that!" Darien went and poured himself another glass.

"Do you honestly think that Serena of all people planned against all of you to go and re-establish the moon and rule over all of you?" Kunzite reasoned.

"I do know one thing, my old friend, she is hiding something. I know when she is up to something; her nose twitches ever so slightly."

"Yeah, you are such the expert. Like you just conspired with her friends to abandon her thinking she would just deal with it." Nephrite came out of the stone.

"No one asked you!" Kunzite said.

"Please, just take your place as king and be done with it. Then you can revive us with the Golden Crystal as the true King and we can stop having these chats and we can actually help you." Nephrite added ignoring Kunzite and Darien's stares.

"So what, you could hit me and we could get in to a sparring match like old times." Darien snorted.

"It sometimes worked. Admit it helped sometimes."

"Please, like he would listen." Jadeite came out of his stone and floated over the desk. "You didn't listen last time when we told you not to leave her."

"That was different! I was going to be king with Serena as my Queen. I had to understand everything. Work on my power, languages, how to run a business is the same as ruling a planet. Serena and I had thousands of years to be together. I just wanted to be a great King." Darien tried to explain.

"Oh, look, you still will be King. Just without the Princess, or Queen, whatever she is. Come on! She obviously doesn't want to be with you." Jadeite tried to reason with his friend.

Darien was not really listening. He was thinking about what Kunzite said to him earlier. 'Serena would never have abandoned her destiny as Queen of Crystal Tokyo, she gave up ruling the Moon after her battle with Beryl. Then who did set this whole thing up.'

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~

"Endy, mommy loves you but you can no longer make flowers or I will send you with Uncle Sammy back to the Moon." Serena reasoned with her four year old.

"Mommy! I like it. The Earth listens to me when I talk. It's fun." Endy stomped his foot.

"I like it too!" Rini put in her two cents even though she did not have the power to talk to the Earth she did however enjoy the flowers.

"Endy, Rini. Please, do not bother the Earth while we are here."

"But I want to make flowers! I want to make breeze blow! I want!" Thunder boomed though the air.

Serena did not anticipate Endymion's strong ties with the Earth at four years old. The planet knew it's heir and Endymion's brashness, also known as a huge temper tantrum, was about to conger up a huge storm. She had to calm him down.

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Is that thunder?" Zoisite asked as he emerged from his stone.

"Oh, nice of you to join us. Where were you while our King was having a nervous breakdown about his ex-fiancé who disappeared four years ago and suddenly returned and calls him a friend. Not to mention that she is a Queen now." Jadeite started him down.

"She called you a 'friend', ouch." Zoisite responded.

"Shut it! I don't know why I even bring you all out anymore." Darien slumped down in to the leather chair in his suite. Lighting snaked across the sky and thunder shook the hotel.

"Your highness, I didn't realize you were this upset. You need to calm down before you cause someone to get struck by lightning." Kunzite said looking alarmed.

"Wha… what? I'm not doing this." Darien responded.

Four General's looked at him with dis-belief. Nephrite spoke up first. "Then why are you glowing?"

Sure enough, Darien was glowing gold. The color he normally exuded when he used the Golden Crystal, only this time it wasn't him."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The wind howled outside and thunder crashed. Even though Serena was a Queen she still hated thunderstorms. Rain began to pour down as Endymion's temper tantrum flared. Serena knew if she didn't calm her son down soon Darien would soon know that someone was using the Earth crystal, but as a mother she just could not give in to Endymion and let him keep playing with the Earth. Endy sat on the floor and cried like a spoiled brat. Kicking and screaming.

"Endymion! Stop this at once. You are a Prince of the Moon and this is how you act?" Serena scolded.

"I…. want….to…. talk… to…. SOB…. The…. Earth!" He sobbed out. A tree in the back on the Palace fell causing a large crack.

Rini who started to cry at the noise of the storm went out and touched her brothers face. She must hate storms as much as her mother. As soon as Endymion saw his sister in tears he stopped his temper tantrum and went to hold her.

"I sorry Rini." He said. "Pweese don't cry." Endymion wiped her tears with the palm of his hand.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*

After the Darien and his holographic generals had calmed down a bit, and Darien indulged in another drink to calm his nerves the men finally began to try and figure out what just happened.

"Okay, let's be rational here." Zoisite began.

"Rational! Someone just used out King's Golden Crystal and you want us o be rational! They could destroy the planet!" Jadeite yelled.

"No, I don't think that they were trying to… I felt their anger and upset, but I don't think that the person who tapped the power ever knew that they were doing it." Darien said.

"Okay, then. Who would have access to the crystal then? Didn't you tell us that Luna had said something to the regards of if you didn't seek the throne than someone else would take it?' Kunzite added recalling what his Prince had told him earlier.

"Yes, but she also said that we would not have the memories to know who these people were. Could this mean that I may have living, reincarnated family members here on Earth?" Darien didn't even realize the magnitude of the situation. If someone was using his crystal it could mean that he had a family somewhere.

"I don't really remember you having a brother or sister, Darien . But, Beryl did a pretty good job messing up our memories, I could be mistaken." Zoisite added.

"So, how do we find this person?" Nephrite added.

Darien got a sinister look in his eye. "We turn down being King and then we wait for Luna to announce who the descendent is."

"No! If you turn down King that we can never be alive again!" Jadeite said appalled at the idea.

"I will ask whoever it is to return you to your former state. I do not want to rule, anyways. I never wanted to do this alone. I only worked so hard so I could stand firm by Serena."

"Okay! Who gave Princy here one to may drinks? Are you telling me that somewhere in your twisted head you think that she will marry you?" Jadeite screamed at him. Darien just shrugged.

"Be the fucking Moon King. Are you out of your mind or did that little thunderstorm make you loony."

"No, well, maybe." Ugg Darien ran his hand though his ebony hair. "Look! I think this plan will work. Someone just used the second most powerful crystal next to Serena's not realizing they were doing it. We need to find out who this person is."

"Darien is right." Kunzite added, "This person could destroy Earth and not even know it. The crystal works of emotions. Whoever this person is hard enough power to make tree's fall. Who is to say he doesn't cause a tsunami."

"Fine. Deny the throne, but when whomever brings us back to life we expect to have big titles in that corporation you run with six figure salary's" Jadeite agreed with Nephrite.

"This is really going to upset the Queen." Zoisite added.

Darien looked down and squeezed his glass till it broke. Yes, this would upset her but since he didn't have her anymore as his family it was time he found his own.


End file.
